


Untitled

by herdivineshadow



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Untitled

"Oh Frodo," said Samwise Gamgee.

"Yes, Sam?" Frodo Baggins was sure that Sam was about to reveal his true feelings for Frodo.

"Could you pass over some more pancakes?"


End file.
